


Slice of Life

by MamaBearto2



Series: The Streetlight AU [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Family Dinner, Family Feels, Streetlight AU, Three Word Challenge, Weird Food that Ezra is sure isn't normal, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: There isn't much to summarize here...it's a little look at dinner in the Jackson's house, in the Streetlight AU, when Ezra's visiting. And it's *totally* not what Ezra expected. ;)This takes place sometime after Sandwich Fail, but before the other stories in this AU. And this AU - if you're not familiar with it, you may want to check out a few of the other stories, so you're not completely confused about relationships and whatnot.
Series: The Streetlight AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370125
Kudos: 5





	Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! It feels like (and kind of has been) forever and a day since I last posted something...though I think it was actually just back in October. :p
> 
> Life's just been kind of weird lately, for everyone I'm sure, certainly has been for me and I've had to put my writing on the back burner - mostly. However, the other day, I'maMePanda and I started a three word challenge between us, trying to get the writing muses reactivated and it was pretty productive. :D  
> My three words for the challenge were arcade, lasagna and pony. 
> 
> This is a short and I know it kind of just drops, but it just felt right, and I have an idea for a continuation.... :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ezra stared at the plate in front of him, and then back up at Nathan.

"When Mr. Wilmington said we were having Italian tonight, this is not what I envisioned."

Nathan chuckled and set a steaming plate of garlic bread on the table. "You've been here long enough, Ezra, don't you think you should know better then to believe even half of what Buck says?" The older teen shook his head at Ezra's look and turned back to the counter, pulling cups from the cabinet.

"I was expecting something slightly more delectable." Ezra argued softly, picking up his fork and then setting it back down with a shudder, "lasagna, perhaps."

"Sorry, kiddo. This is what Momma told me to make." 

"Garlic bread!" The screech preceded JD as he skidded into the kitchen, reaching for the bread only to have his hand captured, "Hey!"

"Wash up, JD. You've been outside since lunch." Nathan ordered, releasing his brother's hand. The eleven year old grumbled, but headed for the sink, "Do either of you know where Buck is?"

"Nope. I've been with Vin all day, 'member?" Throwing the hand towel on the sink edge, JD pulled out the chair next to Ezra and plopped down, "Ain't seen him since breakfast."

"You 'haven't' seen him since breakfast," Ezra moved his cup away from JD's elbow, "in proper English, there is no 'ain't'."

JD shrugged, leaning across the table to grab a slice of bread, "Ain't no fun in being proper all the time, Ez."

"I'm not sure Vin's influence is good for you." Ezra grumbled the words while tentatively poking at the food on his plate.

"It's just goulash, Ezra, nothing alien, I promise." Nathan placed cups in front of both boys and then pulled out his own chair, "have you seen Buck today?"

Nodding, Ezra took the garlic bread Nathan offered him, "Saw him at the arcade earlier."

Nathan groaned softly, "Momma told him to quit going there all the time."

"Daddy said he was gonna waste all his money." JD agreed, sticking a huge spoonful of the sloppy pasta mess in his mouth. 

Ezra pushed his plate to the side, chewing on a piece of the toasty bread. "He is an adult, isn't he? He could spend all his money on a pony if he so desired."

Nathan laughed, while JD stared at Ezra, wide eyed. "You've met Momma and Daddy, haven't you Ezra?"

***


End file.
